


golden gate sunlines.

by seolar (wildwildhq)



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Depression, F/F, First Dates, Fluff, Getting Together, Healing, Suicide Attempt, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24165508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildwildhq/pseuds/seolar
Summary: In which Rosé wants everything to end until she calls a suicide worker. Suddenly, everything needs to continue.(previously called 'neon lights, party nights.')
Relationships: Lalisa Manoban | Lisa & Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon, Lalisa Manoban | Lisa & Park Chaeyoung | Rosé, Lalisa Manoban | Lisa/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé, Park Chaeyoung | Rosé/ Original Female Character
Kudos: 62





	1. uno.

Chaeyoung sighed, carding a hand through her tousled hair and feeling tears push against her closed eyes, threatening to spill. The freezing air that pushed past her made her feel like her thin frame was being toyed with by the wind. Her thick coat with the fur-rimmed hood protected her from the snow that crunched under her boots, but not from the hurricane Katrina of emotions that swirled within her.

San Francisco's Golden Gate bridge was probably her favourite place to walk, it wasn't too far from her university and it was always nice and busy, which was quite the contrast from her bleak dormitory, with its cold single bed and whitewashed walls. The walls that always seemed to close around her, crushing her and leaving her gasping for need of air.

She let out a broken sob, one after the other, just itching to vault over those stupid barriers and into the water below. She leaned against it, feeling the gate shake with the rush of the cars. She leaned further, nearly falling off the edge, but pulling herself back up instantly.

The adrenaline it gave her felt so, so good, she wanted to do it again. But she couldn't. 

Through the strands of her messy bleached blonde hair, she saw a woman stand there, rooted to the spot, jaw touching the floor.

She sighed once more and pushed herself away from the barrier and back onto the sidewalk, smiling wryly at the woman before running past her and into the fog of San Francisco.

"Roseanne?"  
A voice called out to her.  
"Rosie..."  
Another voice.  
"Chaeyoungie~!"  
Yet another voice.

They were so familiar, they were so warm, they made her numb with happiness, but they weren't real.

"Chaeyoung!"  
"Rosie!"  
"Roseanne!"

They were always there, they never left her side, but they weren't real.

Nothing was real. She was sure her place here at SFSU wasn't real either. Everything was fake, a lie, just a fairy tale woven out of meaningless words, but made so perfectly that she couldn't help but fall for it. 

The only thing that was real were the scars left behind as they left her side. Every step that put them further out of her reach made her heart ache and blood pile up in her mouth. Every time they didn't turn behind left behind a nasty gash.  
And every time they were back...

She picked up her phone and punched in a suicide helpline number. It rang once, then twice... the person on the other line picked up and Chaeyoung dropped the call.  
The cycle repeated four times, Chaeyoung feeling like she was strong enough to voice her problems then ultimately failing as she realized she was way too weak to come to terms with what was happening.

They picked up the second ring this time. "Hello, Golden Gate Sunlines speaking, how are you holding on?"  
That voice was so cheery, it felt like the very sun was shining on her, filling her eyes with specks of gold and colouring her skin a warm honey colour.

"N-N-Not so great..." Chaeyoung stammered.  
"What's your name?"  
"Rosie."  
"Well, hey there, Rosie, I'm Lisa. What's going on?"  
"Um," the blonde swallowed and gasped. "I'm having feelings of the suicidal kind."  
"That isn't very good," Lisa informed her. "But at least you framed it funnily."  
"Thanks..."  
"Wanna talk about it?"  
"Yeah..."  
"Alright! Go on."  
"I feel like killing myself. I wanna jump off a bridge and just... disappear."  
"Well, Rosie-"  
"And I feel worthless. And so dirty. I spend forever in the shower trying to scrub off something that isn't there."  
"Mhm..."  
"And I just want to have someone who is honest and gentle to talk to me."  
"That's my job," Lisa smiled. "I can do that for you, if you'd let me."

Chaeyoung hummed in reply.

"Rosie, you don't get to decide when you live or when you die. When somebody decides to kill themselves, its the biggest decision of their lives, and if they succeed, it's the worst thought to end a life on. Whether you succeed or not, girl, is in the hands of the universe. If you've been left for dead and are still alive, then I'm sure the universe wants to hold onto you for a little longer. Chin up, Rosie! When the universe finally tucks you in, you can sleep peacefully. Don't force it to tuck you in, otherwise all you'll feel is guilty. They say a life is worth living, and it isn't worth dying. But, in my humble opinion, lying for all eternity in a bed woven from guilt is totally not worth killing yourself over."

"You got this, darling," Lisa grinned, finishing. "Crack a smile. We're in this together."  
Chaeyoung grinned and laughed a little. "Yeah!"  
"Ay, let's do this thing, girl!" Lisa said, her voice cracking extremely hard in the middle.

Chaeyoung laughed for the first time in what felt like was the duration of the ice age.

It felt calming and liberating and she was finally, finally free.


	2. dos.

"Hey, there, is Lisa there?"  
"Yeah, this is Lisa! Is this Rosie?"  
"Mhm!" Chaeyoung hummed, cheerfully.  
"Oh, wow, hello there! How are you today?" Lisa questioned, brightly. "Better, I hope?"  
"I'm good! I'm feeling better," Chaeyoung said, sweetly. "But there's something I wanted to ask you."

All the way in the hotline's office, Lisa was on her knees, fixing her CPU. Her white-with-teal bobcut was getting in the way and she impatiently pushed it back, taking care to not allow the frustration she felt be heard in her voice. However, when 'Rosie' told her she had something she wanted to ask her, Lisa stopped dead. Excitement gripped her heart. 

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Rosie's voice drifted through the speakers. "Lisa, are you there?"  
"Yes, I'm here."  
"Well, I actually wanted to say something to you..." Rosie sounded shy.  
"Go ahead."  
"I wanted to say thanks for helping me when I was really close to just giving up. It means a lot. I hope you realize how special that was for me, how special you are to this world. You save so many lives."  
"I..." Lisa was touched. Rosie's sweet, clear voice had tugged at her heartstrings and she was as red as a tomato. "That was really nice of you."  
"Uh... I wanted to ask you something."  
"So did I," Lisa said, wondering if she was being rational. Rosie was a stranger who sounded barely older than her, but was she available for what Lisa was about to ask?  
"You go first."  
"W-W-Would you mind coffeeing a get some me with time?" Lisa cringed at her weird fumble. How does one 'coffee' a 'get'? Fuck, what even WAS a get?  
Rosie giggled over the line, and Lisa was sure that she was going to walk straight into something next. "I don't think I understood what you said," the girl over the phone admitted. "Do you mind repeating that?"  
"I meant, would you mind getting a coffee with me some time?"

Chaeyoung jumped for joy. A friend!  
"Yes, please!"  
Lisa breathed a sigh of relief. "Sure, how does the Starbucks near the ferry to Alcatraz sound?"  
"Perfect! I study near there anyways. Do you need my phone number just in case we mess it up somehow? I don't think I can call a suicide hotline to ask them if I can chat with my friend..."

Oh, fuck. Rosie wasn't interested in her in the way Lisa thought she was, Rosie was into her platonically. Just great. Be optimistic, Lisa! You get her phone number. Now, don't be a whiny bitch, and take the phone number-  
"Yeah, just let me note it down."  
Rosie recited her number and Lisa scrawled it down onto a notebook. "I'll send a text and maybe you could reply later?"  
"Sure."  
The hotline's phone was ringing. Lisa ignored it for 3 rings until she realized that she was covering Amelia's shift.  
"Oh, I gotta go. You know, save some lives."  
Rosie hummed. "Understood. Bye! We'll meet tomorrow."  
"TOMOR- Okay! Bye!"


	3. tres.

Lisa fiddled nervously with the straw of her milkshake. She looked at her reflection in the window, checking if her lipstick was still on and her bangs were in place. Adjusting the strands and making sure her freshly bleached white hair was in perfect alignment with her bright teal streaks, she crossed and uncrossed her legs, tapped her Converse on the floor and waited for Rosie to enter. Her phone chimed, and insides twisting, she opened the text.

Rosie: hey, lisa! nearly there.  
Lisa: yay! i'm sitting at the back table, right next to the fridge-thingy.  
Rosie: lmao. okay, ty.

Lisa checked if her nail-polish hadn't chipped off and her eye makeup was still nice and dark. Everything was perfect, so she adjusted her jacket and waited, taking small sips of her milkshake.

A girl walked in, tall, red-haired and beautiful, wearing a yellow crop top and black shorts, with a black jacket. Her head immediately turned towards where Lisa was sitting, and her lips stretched into a smile. The girl made her way over to Lisa and waved. "Hey there, are you Lisa?"

Lisa choked as she stood up. "Yes, I am."  
"Oh, it's so nice to finally meet you. I'm Rosie!" The girl stuck out a hand, looking shy but open at the same time, and all Lisa could think was 'HOWAREYOUSOPERFECTOMGIMSOGAYFORYOU-'  
"Hey, Rosie," Lisa grinned, shaking her hand.

Rosie was incredibly sexy. Like, there was cute, there was hot, there was beautiful, there was pretty and then there was Rosie. Clearly Rosie was a whole different league.

She had toned legs that looked nearly endless, a skinny waistline and nice arms. Her hands were scratch-free and fingers long. Her hair was thick and soft and silky, and was the perfect length. Her face was literally perfect, she had thick eyebrows, with a straight nose that was a little curved at the very tip, eyes that were some shape Lisa couldn't even begin to fathom and these perfectly-shaped plump lips. 

Lisa let go of her hand and sat down, still smiling. "What would you like to order?"  
"Uh," Rosie fumbled. "A matcha green tea with whipped cream," she recited, softly. "Small."  
"Okay." Lisa got up, fanning herself as soon as she was swallowed by the line. She repeated the order and waited, and when she collected the drink she placed it in front of Rosie.

According to Rosie, Lisa was also quite the breath-taker, with her long legs and muscular body. Her crop top revealed her toned torso, and she wore baggy tracks and Converse shoes. Her makeup was thick and dark (just the way Rosie liked it) and her hair was super eye-catching. I mean, c'mon, it was literally white and teal with black roots and bangs. Woah. And her face, Rosie just HAD to put emphasis on her damned face, when she smiled she was cute, when she was neutral she was hot. Her huge, expressive eyes, that kind of flat but small nose and her uneven lips. Was this girl even real?

"Tell me about yourself," Rosie ventured.  
"Well, I'm Lalisa Manoban, but most people call me Lisa. I'm 20 years old and I work as a suicide-helpline worker part-time. I study Interior Design at SFSU."  
"Oh, I study there too! I'm Roseanne Park, otherwise known as Chaeyoung or Rosie. I'm 21 and I study Japanese at SFSU."  
Lisa raised an eyebrow. "I haven't seen you around campus..."  
"Ah," Rosie chuckled. "I'm mostly cooped in all day or walking down the Golden Gate."  
"Oh, I'm sorry for asking..."  
"It's not a problem!" Rosie said, a little flustered. "No issues!"  
Lisa smiled. "Okay."

They began talking about their lives. Rosie was Korean, born in New Zealand, and moved to the US during her freshman year. Lisa was Thai, born in Thailand and moved to the US in her senior year as a transfer student.  
"It was kind of tough, having to talk in English all the time and not slip into Thai when I needed it," Lisa said, laughing. "I would be like, 'Hey there, can you pass me that ถ้วยชา,' and they would just stare at me as I struggled to call it a 'cup of tea.'"  
"Oh, I've never had that issue. But whenever I talked to my relatives at weddings and things, they would converse in Korean. And I'm like, terrible at Korean. They would ask me, "화장실이 어디인가요?" And I would just stare blankly as they repeated it in broken English. The worst part was when I couldn't understand their English too!"

Lisa wiped a tear from her eye. "Gosh, Rosie, you're a clown!"  
Rosie chuckled. "Always nice to be Pennywise."  
"God, no!"

They walked back to campus. "Where do you stay?" Lisa asked, looking at Rosie.  
Rosie turned to look at her, wind blowing her hair in all directions and making her look like some kind of supermodel. " Hensill."  
"Ah... I stay in Thorton."  
"We should meet up more often!"  
"Yeah, seeing as we stay in the same college. I go for a run every morning, you could catch me then."  
"Running and mornings are a no-go. I'm free at 5. Wanna meet then?"  
"Yeah, sure. Outside the gymnasium?"  
"I'd like that."

"Bye, Rosie." Lisa said, gently, waving.  
"Bye." Rosie grinned, and Lisa's heart, it stopped and began beating at superhuman rates.

Welcome to the world of 'whipped-ness'.


	4. cuatro.

Rosie and Lisa met yet again on campus.

"Lisa, hi!"

The Thai girl turned around with a jolt, seeing Rosie look quite, quite out of place amidst all of the proactive jocks at 5 in the morning. Wrapped in at least five layers, fur coats and leather jackets, the other girl was fiddling with the edge of a paper sticking out of her bursting binder, cheeks flushed red and hair windswept and soft. Her eyes were glued to her awkwardly shuffling feet.

"Hey, Rosie, what a surprise! Where are you going?"

"Uh," Rosie stuttered, looking up from her boots to talk to Lisa. Her voice trailed off as she saw loose tracks sitting firmly on jutting hipbones, a smooth, flat expanse of abdomen nearly peeking out of a flimsily zipped up jacket. Lean arms and long neck, flushed skin and chapped lips, messy nails and sweaty bangs, Lisa going for a run at 5 in the morning and setting Chaeyoung's insides on fire. "The bridge."

Lisa's eyes widened. "I was going there too," she said, enthusiastically. "Can I come with you?"

"S-Sure."

Lisa tied up her laces tightly before zipping the zipper up firmly, covering her smooth stomach and sending a prick of irritation through Chaeyoung's body.  
Chaeyoung tore her eyes off Lisa's perfect body and looked ahead. "Let's go," she suggested, voice softer than pillows and sweeter than treacle.

They walked in near silence, wind blowing and storms brewing within them, hearing their footsteps on the bridge's metal fade away with every gentle roar of a passing car. Chaeyoung wanted to throw herself off the bridge and into the expanse of sea below them because here was Lalisa Manoban, looking like some sort of Greek fitness goddess, stammering slightly as she worked up the courage to ask Chaeyoung something that was probably more stupid than Chaeyoung herself.

"D-Do you want to go on a date with me?" Ah, there it was, the statement.

Wait, what?

Chaeyoung stopped functioning, fighting the urge to literally catapult off the bridge. Lisa was breathing heavily, bangs covering her face and tracksuit zipped up fully, hands fidgeting in the pockets and wearing a pout that was so... Something. Chaeyoung couldn't describe it, because she didn't know what she was feeling, couldn't pick out emotions and a suitable answer from the whirlpool of words and feelings that were swirling last night's midnight Doritos in her stomach. Thinking of them made her sick.

What if she had misheard Lisa?

"Can you repeat that?" She asked, feeling dumb, knowing exactly what she said and that the effect was probably ruined for Lisa, but the words spilt out of her mouth anyway, before she could pull them back by the backs of their metaphorical shirts.

"Do you want to go out on a date with me," Lisa repeated, clearly and confidently, eyes wide and big and gorgeous and Chaeyoung just couldn't say no to those eyes but she needed time, needed space, needed to figure out which emotion and answer she wanted to portray. And those emotions that were pushing the Doritos in her stomach and forcing them to scrape up her throat were too tangled up to unknot and unpick and separate and file and she needed time... God, she needed so much time. Her answer right this very moment had to be a negative, gentle one. Or at least one that could portray that she was in fact, emotionally available but still needed an hour or a few days.

"Can I think about it and let you know?" Chaeyoung said, this time forcing the words out of her mouth and metaphorically they were squawking indignantly but they were pushed and out there, sounding so out of place and cowering in fear as Lisa's eyes filled up with tears.

"Sure," Lisa had choked out. They reached the end of the bridge, near the grassy hill and Rosie wanted to scramble up that little hill and sit down with her Japanese literature and pretend like she was studying. 

This time, Lisa waved bye to her, unzipping her jacket and wrapping it around her waist and shooting off, and Chaeyoung had stood there numb and dumb, clutching her binder and feeling the bridge sway with the gentle roar of four-wheelers and Lisa's trainers stomping.  
Sighing, Chaeyoung scrambled up the hill and sat down. Pulling out her most recent papers, filled with messy kanji and English, feeling more down than usual. 

She stared at the lines and strokes, not sure what she was to make of them before giving up completely and staring at the lines of white in between the letters. Time to dissect the whirlpool.

Firstly, fear. The last time she had dated someone whom she had met due to her suicidal issues, it had not ended well. The last thing Chaeyoung wanted was to be forced into yet another "pity-relationship" because that wasn't helpful whatsoever.  
Hope. Hope that Lisa was being genuine, that she liked Chaeyoung for Chaeyoung and saw past the grunge and depression and scars and tears and saw the girl inside. Hope that Lisa wasn't leading her on because she thought that romance was the solution to every problem.  
Anger. Hadn't they just met barely three weeks ago? How can somebody figure out if they wanted someone in a romantic sense without three weeks? Did Lisa not want Chaeyoung in a romantic sense and was just figuring something out? If so, not cool. Not cool at all.

There was one emotion that outweighed the rest and sat on her chest and pressed down on it until Chaeyoung was finding it hard to breathe. Placing so much pressure on her that Chaeyoung's lungs were being squished within her body, her throat was closing up and her lips were losing moisture. Sitting on her chest and then somehow affecting her stomach and somehow forcing those stupid Doritos out of her throat. 

Chaeyoung retched into the nearest trashcan. Another painful retch, scratching at her throat and shaking her body and suffocating her so much that tears pricked her eyes.

Guilt.

She closed her eyes and all she saw was her. That girl with her soft hands and wild hair, her gentle kisses and the way she looked at her with so much love, tender fondness that was so delicate Chaeyoung was scared she would break it. She was rain in autumn and snow in winter, dew in spring and the sun in summer, fitting in everywhere, making every place her own. All she could taste was her cherry lip balm, all she could smell was her coconut shampoo, all she could hear was her voice, all she could feel was her smooth skin and all she could see was her lively, bright, innocent smile.

She was Chaeyoung's first love, but it wasn't necessary that it was Chaeyoung's one true love. Maybe she could be forgotten, but that was impossible. Chaeyoung wished she could talk to her one last time, say goodbye forever and hope that she would guide her.

The guilt slowly started to ebb away as Chaeyoung finally tackled her feelings. It was becoming smaller with every second, the pressure in her body was easing up and her chest was feeling lighter. Swallowing roughly, the blonde picked up her book and ran down the hill and back on the bridge to where she first met her.

'I've found someone new now.'  
'I'm glad I can talk to you again.'  
She took the girl's picture of her out of her pencil case, yellowed and crumpled at the edges, pearly whites a forlorn yellow and black hair stained with tears, closing her eyes and holding the small photo close to her. The image of her lying lifeless was fading away slowly, the feeling of her cold, dry skin was leaving. Even if she wouldn't wake up when Chaeyoung tried to wake her up, even if her untimely death had hurt her heart in more than one place, when she thought of Lisa with her blonde hair and gorgeous eyes, and when Lisa suddenly was dark-haired and smaller...  
It didn't hurt anymore.

She dropped her books on the bridge's pavement and cupped the picture with her hands. The wind picked it up with cold, gentle fingers and carried it away into the sunrise.

"Goodbye," she whispered. 

"Hi, Rosie," Lisa said, voice thick with faux-cheerfulness.  
"I'll go on a date with you," Chaeyoung said softly. "What time?"  
"8?"

Lisa's voice was thick with real happiness this time.


	5. cinco.

"So," Chaeyoung yelled from her balcony. "Where are we going?"

Lisa looked up, shielding herself from the bright lights above the other girl's head, nose scrunching up as she replied, "A restaurant!"

"Right, I'll be down in a minute."

Lisa was in a pair of tan, plaid, straight pants from Burberry and some random white button-up. Her feet ached in her heeled boots, not out of discomfort but probably due to nervousness. Her little black purse contained her wallet and her phone. She had gone to the salon that morning after Chaeyoung had left her on a cliffhanger with that look of rejection, and in her despair, she sat down at her favourite chair at the parlour and got her hair done.

_"Yo, Lisa."_

_The Thai girl had waved and bowed, "Morning, Jiyong-ssi."_

_Despite her cheerful tone, her eyes were still dull, lips still pouched into a pissed-off pout._

_"Here for your nails or hair?" Jiyong began tying his apron and twisting his wedding band around his finger. God knows who he was married to, he was probably straight (that lucky piece of crap) and even if he wasn't, Lisa had her gay shit to tend to. Damn, she was swearing a lot._

_"Both," she grumbled in reply, flopping down in her favourite chair and swivelling around like she usually did around her "fake brother." "Right. Something's up?"_

_"Yeah, don't want to talk about it. Sorry..."_

_"Nah, it's alright. What colour?"_

_"I dunno, something dull and boring. To match my mood and personality, because I couldn't pick up the cute indie-aesthetic princess I was ogling over, much less ask her on a casual date."_

_"Oof. I'm not giving you something dull or boring, though."_

_"Ugh, why not?" Lisa whined as she looked at Jiyong's face through the mirror._

_"Because," he said, fondly. "You aren't boring. Or dull. And when you realize that and come back to me for a makeover, you'll end up bald." He carded a hand through his whacky, red, half-shaved hair. "Idiot."_

_"Hmph. Fine."_

_3 hours later, Lisa stared at her new cut. It was a sleek, short straight cut bob, her bangs were thicker and fluffier (power of Kwon Jiyong, he was a fucking God). The colour was was dark brown at the top, then tan at the centre, the ends were red, green and white. It was eye-catching, but not overwhelming, and Lisa looked stunning._

_"Jesus," Lisa breathed out, staring at Jiyong, who was smirking at her. "I look hot!"_

_"If she still rejects you," Jiyong replied. "She's a bit blind." He patted her shoulder, taking off his apron and gloves and storing all the equipment in the little cart._

_A phone rang, he looked at Lisa, eyebrow raised, the now-brunette shrugged. Jiyong looked on as her face contorted from indifference to an emotion he wasn't sure humans were capable of feeling._

_"Something wrong...?"_

_"It's Chaeyoung..." Lisa said, voice clipped and tight and odd and not very Lisa-y at all._

_"Pick it up, for fuck's sake!" Lisa sighed._

_"Hi, Rosie!" Jiyong gasped at her faux-cheerfulness. Was he supposed to be concerned or was this a cool thing?_

_Soft murmuring came from the other end of the line. Lisa grinned, Jiyong huffed as her irises widened and her pupils looked like heart shapes._

_He tuned them out, but the call ended seconds later. He turned around, an eyebrow raised again._

_"She said yes," the girl said, dreamily._

_Jiyong raised both eyebrows before chuckling. "Sap."_

_"Get on with my nails."_

_"Yeah, yeah."_

"Wow," Chaeyoung said, gasping. "You look... You look really pretty." A blush was dusting her cheeks, somehow making her freckles more pronounced and Lisa was willing to spin her around, dip her down and pepper kisses on each one.

"You look nice too!" Lisa meant it. The blonde was in a short white summery dress that ended just above her knee. It wasn't frilly or anything, just a white strapless dress with a cloth belt wound tightly around the waist. Underneath that, she wore a tanned Burberry shirt, same design as Lisa's, but a different cut altogether. Her blonde locks were twisted into a messy fishtail and some strands had escaped. Her legs looked longer than ever in her white flats.

"Let's go?"

"Yeah."

They took a tram, Chaeyoung clutching Lisa's hand and Lisa was practically short-circuiting. Her phone pinged, and Chaeyoung looked at her. The tram was nearing their stop near Crooked St anyways, so Lisa told her she'll check it once they're safely in the restaurant. "Can't risk anything, you know?" She smiled her charming, boyish smile and Chaeyoung stopped functioning, simply holding Lisa's hand tighter, feeling the soft skin.

They got to their restaurant and sat at the corner table, Lisa ordered some fancy wine she knew Chaeyoung liked. They got some black bean noodles and rice cakes with extra spice and cheese. Whilst they were waiting for their order, Chaeyoung looked at Lisa.

"Your phone?"

"Oh, right! Sorry, I was so engrossed in spending time with you that I forgot about it," Lisa said casually. She checked the message, it was from Jiyong.

JiJi: did u guys go on the d8??  
Lili: yeah we're at the restaurant!  
Jiji: ohohohoho have fun ;)))  
Lili: you're lucky i'm younger than you...  
Jiji: or else what 0.o  
Lili: would've castrated you.  
Jiji: goodbye use fem protection no drunk sex ok bye  
Lili: bye bye~  
Jiji: if you fuck when ur not sober whats the point  
Lili: I SAID BYE

"Who is that?" Chaeyoung asked her, voice soft but curious.

"Oh, a friend of mine. My hairdresser."

"I see. Is she good?"

"Well, I guess my hair could answer that for you. He's pretty lit. We're close."

"I'm so sorry, its a guy?!" Chaeyoung gasped, flustered. Lisa snickered.

"Yeah!"

"Oh my gosh I assumed someone's gender I hope you aren't offended or anything-"

"Calm down! I'm not offended! He's a really good hairdresser and we're close."

"Where did you meet him?"

"At the salon?"

"Oh, right..." Chaeyoung laughed sheepishly, and then Lisa joined in too, and at some point they were both laughing boisterously, shoulders shaking. The wine came, food following, and grabbing their chopsticks they dug in, talking and flirting the whole time.

Borderline tipsy, they walked out of the restaurant, calling a cab. They got in the cab and went to their college dorm, Lisa walking Chaeyoung to her hall entrance.

"I had fun. Thank you..." Chaeyoung said, softly. She reached up and placed a gentle kiss to the Thai girl's cheek. "I hope things between us grow more."

"Me too. I like you a lot, Chae." That nickname, one that she didn't give her, nobody had ever called her Chae, and gosh, she wanted to hear that name from Lisa's soft, husky voice again and again. She wanted to wake up to it, go to bed with it and get a call and hear that voice saying her name.

"Say that again..." Chaeyoung requested, blushing. "Please."

"Chae. Chae, Chae, Chae, Chae!" Lisa laughed, bubbly and light. "Chae, please be my girlfriend!"

"I'll be your girlfriend," Chaeyoung said, laughing. "Yes, please!"

They don't know what came over them, then leaned down and leaned up, letting their lips meet in the middle. It was soft, no tongue, just their lips touching, it was short and sweet and they wanted it again. Lisa picked her up, spinning her around under the glaring light of the dorm's outside wall, ignoring the buzz of the moths. She looked like a princess, blonde hair flying as she giggled, hands tight on the Thai's shoulders. Lisa dipped her down, leaning until their faces were inches away from each other.

"Can I?" Her voice was breathy. Chaeyoung lifted her head and connected their lips again.

"You can."


End file.
